


Hug me tighter and never let go

by batsbatsbatsbats



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Adoption, Cuddling, Dream gets killed, Evil Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Glowing Eyes, Green bitch gets demolished by Sam nook, His eyes also glow, Hugs, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Parental awesamdude, Pet Names, Protective Sam | Awesamdude, Sam Nook - Freeform, Sam Nook is an android, Sam loves his son, Temporary Character Death, Tommy has white in his hair now, TommyInnit is Not Okay (Video Blogging RPF), Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), and a angry wolf, as he should, as they should - Freeform, awesamdude is TommyInnit’s parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:15:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29853804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batsbatsbatsbats/pseuds/batsbatsbatsbats
Summary: Out favorite father son duo reunite. Sam will never let his kid out of his sight again. And so helps him if anyone even tries to touch Tommy again after this. Just a creeper hybrid father comforting his son.
Relationships: Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit, fran and tommyinnit, sam nook and tommyinnit
Comments: 22
Kudos: 537





	Hug me tighter and never let go

**Author's Note:**

> Also includes Sam Nook and Fran murking Dream at the end as they should.  
> (( I wrote this in 30 minutes so please be nice. Sorry if it sucks ))

The first thing Sam did when he saw Tommy was sprint towards him and pull him into a bone crushing hug. A hug that was way too tight to be comfortable yet it felt like home. He buried his wet face into Tommy's hair and held his kid as he cried.

“Hey big man ,missed me that much huh?,”Tommy croaked while he buried his face into his Sam’s chest.

Sam swallowed back a loud manic laugh and cradled him tighter responding with a wet relived,”like you wouldn’t believe kid.”

Sam swayed them both lightly for a few minutes as Tommy sniffled. Sam was crying too but Tommy was his first priority as he should have always been. There was no chance in hell that Sam would lose his son again. He would tear apart this server from the ground up if anybody dared tried. 

Sam back away slightly with a comforting hum. He carefully held his boys face in his hands. With a shaky hand he gently rubbed his boys now warm cheeks. He melted when Tommy leaned into it. The guilt he felt for the past two days made its ugly reappearance when he spotted the new streaks of white in his hair.

“You’re my kid and I love you.You know that right?,”he quietly asked with his eyes glued to Tommy’s face, he would never get tired of looking at his sons face again. 

After a beat of silence Tommy moved his head further into Sam’s hand nuzzling it with a shaky breath,”yeah. I know you do. I love you too Dad.”

Sam couldn’t choke back a sob and pressed their foreheads together. He could feel Tommy shift in his grasp so he swayed them again. Gently he wiped away the tears from his sons cheeks as his own overflowed. 

“I’m so so sorry,” Sam choked out ,”I’m so fucking sorry. I knew what Dream did to you and I still left you in there with him. I can never truly make this up to you.”

Tommy raised one of his pale shaking scarred hands and wrapped it around Sam’s wrist. The warmth coming off his sons wrist made him sob a little harder. In the back of his mind he could still see Dream hunched over his kids body while he laughed. Shuddering he pressed their foreheads together tighter. 

Tommy let out a small hysterical laugh,”it’s okay big man,” pausing he let out a very wet breath,” I mean I know it’s not okay OKAY. You did what you had to do for the safety of the server.”

“Fuck the server,” Sam’s protective tone made Tommy’s eyes snap open and pull his head back a bit to look at him. The fire in his eyes made Tommy melt at the feeling of safety that they promised. 

“I prioritized the server and I lost you and I-,” Sam’s voice breaks but he continues because he knows Tommy needs to hear this,” I refuse to let that happen again. You’re never going to be hurt like that again. Do you hear me?”

“Yes,” Tommy choked out when they locked eyes, “ I was so scared dad.”

“I know you were bud, but this will never EVER happen again okay ?,” Glowing green orbs with the promise of comfort and safety greeted damp glowing blue ones. 

Tommy’s knees buckled and Sam scooped him into his arms. With quick steps and a fast trident ride they were soon back at his base. In a few moments he was sitting on the couch with his son curled up on top of him. Stroking his sons hair comfortingly, his heart aching as he leant into it after a moment. 

“I don’t know what he told you but he lied Tommy,” he said in a firm tone ,” I love you and I worked endlessly to be able to get you out of there. I’m so sorry he hurt you and that I couldn’t get to you in time.”

“You were really trying to come get me ?,” his kids quiet broken voice asked, “you didn’t forget about me or pretend to care? .”

“Never,” Sam practically snarled out tilting his sons face so they could lock eyes again,” I have never pretended to care. The moment I started to get to know the real you is the moment I realized I love you. I always wanted to protect you and that has never changed.”

With a quick chuckle he added softly,” if anything I want to protect you more now,” after looking at his kids streaming eyes for a minute he repeated his sentiment from earlier firmly ,” I’ll never let anybody hurt you again sweetheart.”

“You really promise??,” Tommy asked quietly. 

“I promise,” with a quick quirk of the lips he left one hand drop and offered his pinky, “ Dare I even say I pinky promise it.”

Tommy snorted wetly as his own lips formed a slight smile. Rolling his eyes he locked pinkies with his dad while muttering a “that’s cringe”. Looking up he scanned Sam. While staring at Sam’s hair his smiled dropped as he squinted.

Seeing Sam open up his mouth Tommy quickly said ,” you look like absolute shit big man,” pausing for a minute as he squinted harder before asking ,”is that grey I see in your hair now?”

Sam didn’t doubt it one bit as he let their pinkies drop and ran one hand through his own hair,” at least it’ll make my hair look cooler and besides at least we match now,” he added amused. 

Tommy lifted one hand to touch the now white strange of his own hair before saying softly,” yeah I guess we do,” then yawning.

Exhaustion was quickly hitting the kid as Sam watched his eyes start to droop. Quickly he grabbed a blanket and adjusted them so they were lying down. He tucked his sons head under his chin and hummed comfortingly. 

“I’ll be here when you wake up . I’m not going anywhere,” Sam said as he felt Tommy’s eyes flutter shut. 

Sam waited a couple of minutes before closing his eyes and shakily releasing a breath. Because he got his kid back but he fucking lost him in the first place. Warm little puffs of air against his collar bone made the ever growing tension in his body decrease slowly. He was bitterly thankful that Tommy was too exhausted for nightmares. 

It couldn’t have been more than an hour before the door to his base opened. Metallic footsteps walked his way as did the sound of paws hitting the floor. There in the doorway of the living room stood Sam Nook and Fran. 

“I take it you dealt with 𝘏𝘪𝘮 ? Everything went smoothly?,” Sam asked. 

Sam Nook was covered in blood and held up a plastic bag that contained pieces of a broken smiley face mask. Fran had blood smeared across her snout and a green hoodie sleeve dangling out of her mouth. Both looked incredibly pleased. 

“Everything went smoothly,” Sam Nook confirmed in an unusually smug tone,” 𝘏𝘦 suffered greatly and I can confirm we will be going back soon.”

Fran’s tail wagged as she let the animatronic take the hoodie sleeve out of her mouth. The wolf looked incredibly pleased with herself. With quick steps the wolf went over and licked both Tommy and Sam’s cheeks. 

Sam pet her for a bit before whistling and pointing at Sam Nook. The wolf pranced over and sat at his feet. The bot was quickly given orders to wash her before going back to his charging port. Sam didn’t say anything as he watched Sam Nook move his charging port and Frans’s bed into the living room. 

Eventually the whole family was there together. With his son sleeping comfortably on his chest, his loyal companion in her dog bed, and his bot in his charging port (who he will later spend hours over upgrading so he has the proper software to protect his boy ) he fell asleep. 

The siren call of his boys pulse lured in to dreamland.


End file.
